Conventionally, there is known an inverter device (power conversion device) for converting a. DC voltage into an AC voltage by a full bridge inverter (conversion circuit) and for outputting the AC voltage to a power supply system. The inverter device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-089541). Patent Document 1 describes a configuration including a conversion circuit, a pair of reactors, and a power supply line short circuit (switch circuit).
The conversion circuit converts an output voltage of a DC power supply circuit into a single-phase AC voltage and outputs the AC voltage. The pair of reactors is provided in each of a pair of power supply lines between the power supply system and the conversion circuit. The switch circuit operates when the output current of the converse on circuit is lowered during a period in which a drive pulse signal supplied to the conversion circuit is off, thereby short-circuiting the pair of power supply lines.
Meanwhile, it is conceivable that the conversion circuit and the switch circuit as in the conventional example described above are incorporated into an existing circuit module for a three-phase inverter. However, when the conversion circuit and the switch circuit as in the above-described conventional example are incorporated into the existing circuit module for a three-phase inverter, there is a possibility that a noise may increase.